communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Peppermint-Anime-Festival 2016
center|700px ---- Update: Der Gewinner wurde von der Losfee Bosso per Loszettelchen gezogen! Ich gratuliere Diwo und schicke dir zudem noch eine E-Mail! ---- Wie oft habe ich mich schon gefragt: Verdammt, warum kann man eigentlich nicht mehr Anime-Filme mal im Kino, auf einer schön großen Leinwand und mit dickem Sound, sehen? Sicherlich sind viele Serien und Filme aus Japan, welche unsere Otaku-Herzen erfreuen, hier in Deutschland noch eher ein Nischenthema, jedoch merkt man auf den verschiedenen Conventions und auch hier auf Wikia, dass die Szene mit ihrem Hobby wächst und das Thema immer mehr im Mainstream ankommt. Und so hat der Publisher Peppermint Anime, wie auch im Jahr zuvor, einfach „kurzerhand” ein paar Kinosäle in Deutschland gekapert und einige Anime-Leckerbissen mit auf Reisen genommen. Die Tour durch die Lichtspielhäuser Deutschlands startete am 16. Januar und eine Woche darauf, habe ich es mir natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, den ganzen Tag im Kölner Cinedome zu verbringen. thumb|270px|link=http://peppermint-anime.de/peppermint-anime-festival/ Auch wenn die Titel größtenteils aus dem Repertoire des Publishers selber stammen, fallen vereinzelt Namen auf, welche für die Tour von den Verlags-„Kollegen” von Anime-House und Co. geliehen wurden. Ohne zu viel zu verraten, soll aber genau diese verlagsübergreifende Zusammenarbeit schon ab der nächsten Anime-Kino-Tour noch mehr im Fokus stehen. Wer sich entschieden hat, ob er sich eine Tageskarte gönnt oder lieber Tickets für einzelne Filme kauft, musste sich dann vor die Qual der Wahl stellen und mit Überschneidungen von Titeln rechnen. Hier findet ihr das komplette Line-Up. Auch wenn ich auf der einen Seite zum Beispiel gerne die deutsche Synchronisation von Danmachi gesehen, oder auch den Jungs von Free! beim Plantschen zugeguckt hätte, fiel meine Auswahl anders aus. Wikianer und Animanga-Admin TRon69-SAO hat sich in Hamburg wiederum ganz andere Vorstellungen angeschaut. Seinen Bericht findet ihr hier! Kizumonogatari thumb|right|400 px Der Tag startete direkt mit einem Kracher: Kizumonogatari ist der erste von drei Teilen eines Monogatari-Handlungsstranges. Klingt verwirrend, ist es auch. Kurz: Die Monogatari-Reihe ist eine auf den ersten Blick recht zusammenhanglose Aneinanderreihung von Anime-Serien (Monogatari heißt nicht viel mehr als Geschichte), in welchen aber immer wieder die gleichen Charaktere, nur in unterschiedlichen Settings und Konstellationen, aufeinandertreffen. In Kizumonogatari stößt Kyomi Araragi auf die Vampirin Shinobu Oshino, welche sichtlich angeschlagen (Arme ab, Beine ab) um seine Hilfe, sein Blut, bettelt. Doch kaum hat sich der lebensmüde Schüler zu dieser Rettung hinreißen lassen, ist auch er ein Vampir und die kürzlich noch so verführerische Vampirin ist zu einem jungen, sehr herrischen Mädchen geworden. In dieser Regenerationsphase soll Araragi ihr ihre Gliedmaßen von den Vampirjägern wiederbeschaffen, damit sie zu alter Kraft zurückfinden kann. Die Pointe vorneweg: Kizumonogatari war mein absolutes Highlight an diesem Tag! Ich stelle hiermit die steile Behauptung in den Raum, dass die Monogatari-Reihe the next Level of Anime ist. Lasst das mal sacken und schaut euch dann bitte alle Teile an ärgert euch dann darüber, dass noch kein Publisher in Deutschland sich der Lizenz dieser Reihe angenommen hat (lasst uns hoffen, dass Peppermint dieses Eisen schon im Feuer schmiedet!). Monogatari ist grandios inszeniert, filmische Elemente aus dem Genre Film Noire oder dem französische Nouvelle Vague Kino sind immer wieder zu entdecken. Aber auch ohne dieses Hintergrundwissen faszinieren die exzentrische Farbgebung, pointierte Musik und der Mix aus klassischer Animation und Computereffekten. Das Tempo wird durch den Einsatz von Standbildern und wunderschön flüssigen Animationen bestimmt, die Dialoge und Charaktere sind grandios. Ja, hier spricht ein Fanboy – bekenne mich schuldig! Schaut euch den Trailer an, um euch selber zu überzeugen und drückt dann bitte mit mir die Daumen für ein Release auf Blu-ray/DVD! Sleep tight my Baby, cradled in the sky thumb|right|400 px Sleep tight my Baby, cradled in the sky lief direkt im Anschluss zu Kizumonogatari, in der gleichen Vorführung und auch wenn der Anime im Vorfeld sicherlich so gut wie niemandem bekannt war, war es schade zu sehen, dass bestimmt mehr als die Hälfte der Besucher den Saal verließen, als der Film begann. Gut, vielleicht lag dies auch daran, dass zum Originalton nur englische Untertitel gezeigt wurden. Als dann endlich wieder Ruhe herrschte, benötigte das Auge ein wenig Zeit, sich an den, hm, „experimentellen” Stil zu gewöhnen. Der rein computeranimierte Film wirkte zuerst etwas steif und hier und da etwas holprig. Wenn man jedoch bedenkt, dass an diesem Film genau eine Person als Drehbuchautor, Animationskünstler und Hauptverantwortlicher über sieben Jahr lange gearbeitet hat, fällt das Urteil gnädiger aus. Die Geschichte ist schnell erzählt: Die junge Orine verliert nur Tage nach ihrer Geburt ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall. Ihr Leben gerät über die Jahre auf die schiefe Bahn. Eines Tages wird sie von einer Organisation dazu gezwungen, auf eine Raumstation zu reisen, wo sie auf die Reinkarnation ihrer Mutter trifft. Ein verrückter (?) Wissenschaftler soll nun von Orine an diesen Experimenten gestoppt werden. Doch die junge Frau wird zögerlich und kommt unerwartet ihrer artifiziellen Mutter emotional näher. Der Titel ist stilistisch und sicherlich auch in Budget-Fragen ein wenig der Außenseiter des Line-Ups und ich benötigte tatsächlich etwas Zeit, mich hinein zu fühlen in die Figuren und die sterile Optik. Doch einmal eingetaucht in die unendlich traurige Geschichte, war dies auch der Film an diesem Tag, der mir tatsächlich das eine oder andere Tränchen entlockt hat. Assassination Classroom Live Action thumb|right|400 px Ich stehe Live-Action-Adaptionen von Anime kritisch gegenüber. Sehr kritisch. Aber, hier und da lässt man sich ja auch mal dazu hinreißen, eingefahrene Denkmuster zu hinterfragen (ja, ok, meine Kinobegleitung wollte den Film sehen, ich gebe es zu). Ich mag den Anime Assassination Classroom nicht wirklich. Nach den ersten Episoden war es mir in jedem Belangen eine Spur „zu viel”: Zu absurde Story, zu bunt, zu hektisch, zu wenig Substanz. Warum hat mir dann nur die Live-Action-Verfilmung so unverschämt viel Spaß gemacht? Ok, die Geschichte fasst letztendlich nur die erste Staffel des Animes zusammen: Kurioses gelbes Tentakel-Wesen sprengt einen Großteil des Mondes weg, droht damit, die Erde bald genau so zu zerstören und will bis dahin eine Schulklasse unterrichten. Genauer gesagt, die Klasse E-3, bekannt auch, als die absolute Versager-Klasse der Schule. Doch diese „Loser” erhalten von dem wabbeligen Alien-Lehrer Koro-Sensei die „nette” Chance, ihn umzubringen und damit nicht nur die Erde zu retten, sondern auch 10 Milliarden Yen reicher zu sein. Bis dahin unterrichtet er sie darin, wie man ein Profi-Killer wird und weicht jeder Attacke mit krassen Alien-Skills spielerisch aus. Eine Geschichte, so alt wie die Menschheit. Nicht. Tatsächlich wird die absolute Absurdität dadurch aufgefangen, dass der überzogene Slapstick des Animes durch echt sympathische Schauspieler, gut getimten Humor und einen grandiosen Koro-Sensei ersetzt wird. Dieser ist klasse animiert und ist unfassbar gut geschrieben. Auch hier muss man nach dem Kinovergnügen erst einmal ernüchternd feststellen, dass Peppermint kein deutsches Release angekündigt haben. Hoffentlich doch: Noch nicht. The Anthem of the heart thumb|right|400 px Die gefühlvolle Geschichte The Anthem of the heart erhielt schon vor Veröffentlichung viele Vorschusslorbeeren! Nachdem das Drama Anohana (dessen Live-Action-Adaption auch auf dem Festival lief) Otaku-Herzen weltweit erweichen und Tränen kullern ließ, soll das nächste Werk in seine animierten Fußstapfen treten. Die kleine Jun wird in früher Kindheit von ihrem Vater dafür verantwortlich gemacht, durch ihre Redseligkeit die Beziehung der Eltern zerstört zu haben, weil sie ihrer Mutter in kindlicher Naivität erzählte, dass sie ihren Vater mit einer anderen Frau gesehen habe. Jun kann diesen Schmerz nur schwer verkraften und schließt mit einem Phantasiewesen, einer Art „Eier-Prinz”, den Pakt, dass sie von nun an nie wieder reden möge. Nur so könne sie ihren eigenen Prinzen eines Tages treffen und nie wieder jemanden mit ihren Worten verletzen. Einige Jahre später in der Schule, spricht Jun immer noch nicht. Doch als sie ungewollt in ein Schulkommitee gewählt wird, kommt sie ihrem Klassenkameraden Takumi, vielleicht sogar ihrem Prinzen, näher. Er zeigt ihr, wie sie ihr Herz durch Musik und Gesang wieder sprechen lassen kann. The Anthem of the Heart ist wirklich Anime-Balsam für das Herz. Auch wenn die Story keine unerwartete Wendung nimmt oder überrascht, steckt sie voller liebenswürdiger Beobachtungen und herzzerreißender Momente und wenig Anime-Klischees. Ein jeder da draußen kann mit Jun mitfühlen, fiebert bei jedem ihrer Worte mit und wünscht sich ein Happy End. Zwar ist dieser Anime nicht besonders innovativ, verzaubert aber mit seinen Figuren und märchenhaften Elementen. Hier können sich Fans schon auf den deutschen Release noch dieses Jahr freuen. Fazit & Verlosung So viele gute Filme gab es zu sehen und am Ende des Tages wünschte man sich mehr Zeit, Sitzfleisch und einen Zeitmaschine, um wirklich alle Anime gesehen haben zu können. Trotz der Tatsache, dass es sich eigentlich nur um eine Kinotour gehandelt hat, gab es auch eine Hand voll Händlerstände, ein paar Cosplayer und sogar eine Signierstunde mit dem Produzenten von Free!. Die Stimmung war wirklich ausgelassen und man kann sich jetzt schon auf das kommende Jahr freuen. Auf dass die Auswahl der Titel wieder so stimmig ist und hochkarätige Film auf die große Leinwand bringt! thumb|right|Die Gewinnspielfee Bosso-chan präsentiert: Samurai Flamenco Wer bis hier hin gelesen hat, soll belohnt werden: In meiner Peppermint-Anime-Festival-Tasche (die limitiert für Tageskartenbesitzer war), habe ich eine DVD gefunden! Samurai Flamenco ist der aktuelle Anime der Macher, die auch schon Samurai Champloo gemacht haben. Wer möchte diese DVD mit den ersten sechs Episoden haben? Unter allen, die in den Kommentaren schreiben, dass sie Lust auf das Geschenk haben, verlose ich diese DVD (die der gute Bosso in den Händen gehalten hat!!!). Am 2. Februar ziehe ich den Gewinner! Wichtig: Wir benötigen deinen Wikia-Account-Namen und kontaktieren dich über die E-Mail-Adresse mit der du bei Wikia registriert bist! So können wir dich im Gewinnfall kontaktieren. Durch die Teilnahme an diesem Gewinnspiel erklärst du dich mit Wikias Gewinnspielregeln einverstanden. Auf die Kommentare fertig los! Wer war auch schon auf der Anime-Kino-Tour und noch viel wichtiger: Wer geht noch? Die Termine in 30.01.2016 Wien (UCI Millenium City), 31.01.2016 Nürnberg (Cinecittá) und 06.02.2016 München (Mathäser) stehen noch an! Tageskarten und Einzeltickets dürften überall noch verfügbar sein. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag